


Engines

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: ...sort of, Martin has always wanted to be an aeroplane, Other, Skipthur, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skip was never a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts), [TomatoFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skip.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851557) by [WingcommanderArthurShappey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey). 



> I blame the fandot chat for this.

"Arthur, I have to tell you something. - I'm... I'm a train."  
  
"Audible _gasp_ , Skip! Your steamy coal breath and wheel-like shoes were NOT a huge giveaway at ALL!"  
  
"You're the only one in the skies who could say that and mean it."  
  
"I just thought you were one of those old ones, and that maybe your Dad was a hot-air balloon or something!"  
  
"Have you ever SEEN a hot-air balloon, Arthur?"  
  
"Although I DON'T quite get the whirl-y bit sticking out your chimney, Skip."  
  
"It's a rotor system, Arthur! It's what actually MAKES me fly!"  
  
"Ohhhh, so your Dad was a helicopter?!"  
  
"No, I built it myself... look, Arthur, it doesn't matter, I _just_ wanted to explain why you saw me eat coal the other day."  
  
"And set fire to it in your mouth."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And then drank a lot of water and made all these tea kettle noises."  
  
_"Yes."_  
  
"It's okay, Skip. You'll always be a plane to me! You're better at take-offs than I am!"  
  
"Thank you, Arthur. That means a lot. Especially coming from someone who crashed nose-first into duty-free and caused a Toblerone fire in his own _engine_."  
  
_"Skip!"_  
  
"...Sorry, Arthur. I know you only mean well. It's just that... this is a bit of a touchy subject for me. I've _always_ wanted to be an aeroplane, even as a chuffling."  
  
"You were a _cuff link_ , too?!"  
  
" _No_ , Arthur! That's what they call baby locomotives. Anyway, I'm... just grateful Carolyn hired me anyway."  
  
"You could take Gertie's wings, though, Skip!"  
  
"I'm not going to take your _aunt's_ _wings_ , Arthur!"  
  
"No, it's okay, Skip! You know she came in on a huge amount of money recently! Mum says she'll never even _have_ to fly again! Besides, she wasn't really brilliant at it, anyway."  
  
"Well, I... I suppose? If it'd be fine with her?"  
  
"Brilliant! I'll go ask her!"  
  
"Just... Arthur?"  
  
"Yes, Skip?"  
  
"Don't tell Douglas!"


End file.
